particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Party of Gaduridos
|Seats1 Title = Congress|Seats2 = |Seats2 Title = State governors|Seats3 = |Seats3 Title = Local Mayors|elections = Elections in Gaduridos|party_name = Conservative Party of Gaduridos |political parties = Political parties in Gaduridos|politics = Politics of Gaduridos}} The Conservative Party of Gaduridos (CPG) is a right-wing political party in Gaduridos. It was founded in 3551 by the late George E. Johnson originally with the purpose of bringing law and order to Gaduridos which at the time was in a state of anarchy. Johnson was the first party leader and the first Head of State from the party. General Information The Conservative Party of Gaduridos is a moderate right wing party originally founded with the purpose of bringing law and order to the Federal Union. Since then the party has evolved into a defender of democracy and capitalism not only within the Federal Union, but around the globe as well. They support a limited role of government, low government spending, and low taxes. They strive to provide the Federal Union with a strong military that can keep the nation safe from foreign attacks, as well as a free market economy that allows for people to rise and fall based on their own merits. Current Party Platform (On Major Issues) Abortion: Abortion should be illegal in all circumstances except when the mother's life is in danger. Gay Marriage: The government should not involve itself in marriage. Taxes: There should be a 15% flat income tax, 5% sales tax, and 7% corporation tax. Economy: The economy should be predominantly controlled by the private sector and it should be only minimally regulated by the government only in order to ensure safety of the consumer. Role of Government: The government's role is simply to protect the life, liberty, and property of Gaduridian citizens. Nothing more and nothing less. Capital Punishment: Capital punishment should be legal and applied for capital crimes. Religion: Citizens should be free to practice whatever religion they choose (or to not practice a religion if they choose so), and there should be a separation between church and state. Environment: The government should do all it can to protect the environment without compromising the well being of the economy and the standard of living of Gaduridian citizens. Military: The Federal Union should maintain a strong military in order to protect themselves, their interests, their allies, and human life around the globe. Party Leaders George E. Johnson (3551-3571), Ronald Gates (3572- 3602), Jacob Lieberman (3603-3617), Lisa Lewis (3618-3632), Kay Hutchinson (3633-3649), Franklin B. Adams (3650-3669), Ryan Wozniak (3670- 3683), Marco Gonzalez (3683-3701), Hank Stevenson (3701-3721), Abramio Corsentino (3721-3741), Parmenio Caiazza (3741-3764), Mirella Angelico (3764-3792), Pedro Dominguez (3792-3821), Luce Carmine (3821-3845), Elena Hurd (3845-Present) Presidents from the Conservative Party George E. Johnson (3553-3571), Ronald Gates (3572-3581), Alexander Brown (3593-3596), John E. Bush (3620-3626), Howard Tucker (3626-3630), Robert McDonald (3640-3643), Charles Kennedy (3646-3652), Laura Francis (3661-3670), Charles Kennedy Jr. (3670-3673), Ronald Jefferson (3695-3698), Ilia Burgio (3727-3729), Pedro Cruz (3736-3740), Albano Raspa (3743-3747, 3748-3751), Jeremy Pinsky (3751-3755, 3757-3766), Armando Hernandez (3766-3770), Kay Brown (3773-3784), Vincent J. Candelora (3787-3801), Patrick P. Murphy (3801-3804, 3808-3811), Maria Martinez (3811-3822), Luce Bellini (3830-3842), Pedro Cabrera (3842-3876) Sergio J. Santos (3876 to 3880) Category:Political parties in Gaduridos Category:Politics of Gaduridos Category:Gaduridos